What Happens In Between
by randomness.is.awesome.53
Summary: What really happens between the books? 1st fan-fiction no hate please.


**APOV**

_Should I? He's only known about Camp for a year. He thinks this is the only safe place for half-bloods. But it isn't anymore. I don't want to put him in anymore danger than he already is, seeing as he is a son of Poseidon and all._ I was sitting on my bed in Cabin 6 and wondering if I should go warn Percy about him not being able to come back to Camp this summer. Chiron had asked for her help 3 days ago, but she hadn't made up her mind yet. "But if you don't tell him in 3 days (which was today) I'll have to iris message his mom." He'd said to me. I still hadn't made up my mind. She didn't want to go and seem like a freaky stalker, but at the same time she wanted to protect her new friend._ I could go with my invisibility cap, and if I can I'll catch him alone because then all the kids at his school won't think he's got any more problems that what they can see. I mean a random girl appears out of nowhere someone is going to be suspicious. _So that's what I decided. I would use my invisibility cap.

I walked up to the Big House, to talk to Chiron. I walked up the steps and through the open door I see Chiron talking to Ms. Jackson. He was talking to her about Thalia's tree dying and that it was not safe for Percy to come to camp. I waited for a couple minutes and when he was finished, he slashed the mist and turned around. Then he saw me.  
"Come on in Annabeth."He called, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes there is Chiron, "I answered, "I made up my decision this morning and I decided that I would go and tell Percy that he can't come to camp, this year. But you already told his mom so what is the use of me finding him." I finished.

"It's okay Annabeth, I'll just IM his mom to tell her not to say anything until you do, Okay?" He volunteered.

"That's good with me." I replied, smiling. "Thanks."

I walked out of the Big House and back to my cabin, grabbed my invisibility cap, and left.

I talked Argus into driving me down to Manhattan early. He dropped me of outside Percy's apartment. I said goodbye to Argus and climbed up the fire escape and up to his window (don't ask about that) to see if he was awake. I stood in front of his window for a moment until I thought about what a boy would think about a girl standing outside their window. I climbed back down and stood on the side walk for a moment._ I'll just find him at school._

I took a bus down to his school (once again don't ask.)When I got there I saw Percy sitting and looking at a picture of me that I had sent him over the summer. Then a boy who obviously was a bully came over with a bunch of his friends, some who seemed to be new because they had on those – Hi! My name is….- stickers on their shirts, but they had strange names, Joe Bob, Skull Crusher, and Marrow Sucker. Something about them wasn't right but I'm no satyr. They took my picture and ripped it up. It took all my self-control not to rush over there and impale them with my dagger. But they were mortal so it wouldn't hurt them anyway.

When the bullies left I called, "Percy!" he looked my way but then quickly looked away and started muttering like he was crazy. Then he left.

I decided to go to the gym because I knew he would have to go there eventually. I sat down on one of the bleachers and soon became very glad that I had brought my iPod.

About 3 hours later, finally I saw boys coming out of the locker room and Percy was among them. The boys all split into teams, with the bullies and jocks and obviously the "cool" kids on 1 team and Percy, the "uncool" kids and a Cyclops on the other. Why was there a Cyclops here? I was wondering. I didn't have much time to wonder because suddenly the "new" kids started growing.

They weren't human, they were "Canadians" as they were commonly called. All the dodge balls turned into bronze cannonballs. All the kids started screaming. The giants through cannonballs at all exits and magically sealed them. But the people on Percy's team still tried to open them. What idiots!

Everything was good until there was on giant left. He started boasting and Percy was sizing up how to get to his jeans witch were at the giant's feet. I could tell he was going to get killed if I didn't help I got up and walked up behind that stupid giant and stabbed him through the stomach. I pulled out my dagger and he dissolved into smoke. I took of my cap and said.

"Percy, we have to go," I put the cap back on and disappeared. "And bring him as well." I pointed to the Cyclops. I ran out of the huge hole in the side of the burning building. I saw Percy running behind me with the Cyclops. I knew the day could only get worse.


End file.
